horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Copy That 2
"Don't Copy That 2" is a sequel to the 1992 anti piracy song, "Don't Copy That Floppy". Lyrics I'm back, it's me DP Digital Protector for creativity Don't Copy That Floppy was when floppies were new Now we copy much more than floppies could do So Jason and his freshmen crew Stay chillin' at his dorm playin' games and tunes New games come out, Jason says he's got the link One stroke of a key and he sells 'em to his clique Now ever since he's got the lick, he's the man of the town Whole school knows his tricks, and he's feeling his crown Every new CD, every movie and show Software, books, new games - Jason's sellin' em all He made a couple of flips, he thought his game was on lock Until the uniformed man came at his door with a knock Now he's got nothin' to say, he's petrified and he's shocked He was the king of the town, now he's the laugh of the block He was the king of the town, now he's the laugh of the block (Chorus:) Don't copy that (What? Why?) Don't copy that (What? What? Why?) Don't copy that (What? Why) Cause it's not just a copy, it's a crime (Copy crime Cause it's not just a copy, it's a crime (It's a crime) No it's not just a copy, it's a crime (It's a crime) Say it's not just a copy, it's a crime (It's a crime) No it's not just a copy it's a - it's a - Yeah, so why you wanna short change me? I spent my time and effort and you bootleg me You bootleg them, thinkin' you gonna get yours free Say it's only a copy and they ain't gonna see From the movies to software, E-books and more You sharing it with your peers but you killin' the store Killed a couple of careers cause you copyin' more Couple years behind bars just to even the score And some kids say “I'm only a minor” (a minor) But the feds say “I'm coming for yo mamma!” You stealin' and you bringin' all this drama 'Cause you don't want to spend a couple dollars Don't copy that (What? Why?) Don't copy that (What? What? Why?) Don't copy that (What? Why) Cause it's not just a copy, it's a crime (Copy crime Cause it's not just a copy, it's a crime (It's a crime) No it's not just a copy, it's a crime (It's a crime) Say it's not just a copy, it's a crime (It's a crime) No it's not just a copy it's a - it's a - Now the man is in jail Won't be no bail People know what his name is Never trust what his game is Cases filed all the time People search online You don't want your reputation In that kind of situation Invest in your tools and do what you do Make a name for yourself, become authentically you Practise your craft until it's crystal clear Turn your talent and your passion into a career There are new rules in this wireless age Can you make your art and still get paid? Can you walk the line and not get played? Can you walk the line and not get played? Don't copy that (What? Why?) Don't copy that (What? What? Why?) Don't copy that (What? Why) Cause it's not just a copy, it's a crime (Copy crime Cause it's not just a copy, it's a crime (It's a crime) No it's not just a copy, it's a crime (It's a crime) Say it's not just a copy, it's a crime (It's a crime) No it's not just a copy it's a - it's a - I'm the Digital Protector for all things new THINK! Choices and consequences for everything you do As you move into the future What's gonna follow YOU? What's gonna follow YOU? What's gonna follow YOU? Why It Sucks # No one asked for or wanted a sequel to "Don't Copy That Floppy". # It changes the funny and charming tone of the original into a disturbing one, and made it seem like a SWAT team would blaze down your house and arrest your entire family if you pirated software, instead of the original's “Hey, piracy is bad and it's hurting software developers, so be kind and pay for things you like, OK?” # The Digital Protector doesn't even get the dates right! He says that the original was released when floppy disks were new, yet floppies existed since the 1960s and the 3 1/2 form factor was introduced in the 1980s. # Outdated even for 2009, with references to Doom and the Klingon language that most teenagers (the target audience) of the period wouldn't even get at all. # The CGI in the video is very mediocre. Music Video Category:2000s Songs Category:Educational Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with bad music videos